Mettaton vs Sans
by SirGhirahim
Summary: Mettaton challenges Sans to a fight for the right to see the one he loves.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Mettaton was beyond annoyed. As he stomped through the snow he kicked a large pile of snow in anger. Why? Why you ask. Why is the fabulous Mettaton angry? Oh he'll tell you why. That stumpy little piece of shit named Sans was the cause, as per usual. Sans had been a throne in his side for months and he had no idea why. But he does remember how it all started...

*FLASHBACK*

Mettaton was simply minding his own business as he walked through Snowdin. He was on his way to see his number one fan Papyrus. Mettaton had received many fan letters from Papyrus and one day he made the decision the go and visit this fan. Such dedication deserved a reward and what could be more rewarding than meeting your favourite star. He found the house easily enough and knocked on the door. The person, erm, skeleton who opened the door was half a head taller than him and wore an interesting attire.

"OMG it's Mettaton!" the skeleton said waving his arms excitedly.

"Hello darling" Mettaton said.

"Oh wowie, what are you doing here?" the skeleton asked.

"Well darling I'm here because I have received a lot of fan mail from this address and I have come to meet that fan" Mettaton explained.

"You've come to meet me then! I am the great Papyrus! And I am your biggest fan" Papyrus said.

"Well then I'm glad I finally get to meet my biggest fan. I swear I've received more fan mail off you than anyone else" Mettaton said.

"Oh wow. Please come in, I'll show you around" Papyrus invited.

"Thank you darling" Mettaton said as he entered the home "My, my how charming" he said.

"Thank you, I the great Papyrus always like to keep my home in pristine condition" Papyrus said.

Mettaton took a look around a found a sock on the floor with sticky notes attached, odd. There was another oddity in the kitchen, that was one huge sink.

"That sock belongs to my lazy brother Sans and I made that sink myself" Papyrus said.

"Most...interesting. How about we have a seat darling so we can talk" Mettaton suggested.

"I'd love to" Papyrus replied.

They both sat down on the sofa and started to talk "So tell me Papyrus darling, what made you send so many letters?" Mettaton asked.

"I watch your show every day and I wanted you to know that the great Papyrus future royal guard was a fan" Papyrus said.

"Well darling your message certainly got through. I read at least three letters of yours a day" Mettaton said.

"This is the best day if my life" Papyrus said "So do you want to do something?"

"I'm not sure? What is there to do around here?" Mettaton replied.

"There is lots to do. Come Mettaton I the great Papyrus will show you around" Papyrus declared. He grabbed Mettaton by the arm and dragged him outside. He showed him around and told him all about Snowdin.

Mettaton was only listening to Papyrus half-heartedly he was more interested in the skeleton himself. Since they had left the house Papyrus had not let go of his hand and for some reason that warmed his circuits. He looked down at their hands and smiled. Squeezing slightly tighter he continued to walk with him.

"And this is Grillby's. Sans like to go here a lot but I'm not such a big fan of grease" Papyrus said.

"My, my this is quite the charming little town and I'd love visit again sometime" Mettaton said.

"You're leaving?" Papyrus and sounding sad.

"I'm afraid I have to darling, show business calls. But don't worry I will be back" Mettaton said. He reluctantly let go of Papyrus' hand and waved him goodbye.

During their goodbye none of them noticed the blue hooded figure watching them.

After that Mettaton became a regular visitor. He and Papyrus often went out to Snowdin forest, the Waterfalls, Undyne's house, Alphys' lab or they would stay at Papyrus' home and watch TV. To be honest it didn't matter what they did they had fun, still unaware of the blue hooded figure that followed them in the shadows.

One day Mettaton decided to say goodbye to Papyrus in a very special way. He kissed Papyrus on the cheek.

"Oh my, are you flirting with me?" Papyrus asked.

"Why, yes I am darling. I've come to really like you" Mettaton replied.

"Then it is settled we shall go on a date" Papyrus declared.

 _What? So soon? Was he serious?_ Mettaton thought "Are you sure Papyrus?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I like you to Mettaton" Papyrus said.

If Mettaton could blush he would.

"How does a picnic sound in Snowdin forest? I shall make my famous spaghetti" Papyrus said.

Mettaton smiled and said "Then it's a date. I will see you tomorrow"

They met in Snowdin forest and their date went perfectly well. There was candle light and snowfall. Cuddled up next to each other Mettaton leaned his head on Papyrus' shoulder with a content smile on his face.

Still none of them noticed the hooded figure, but they would soon. It was time for Sans to stop hiding in the shadows.

The next time Mettaton tried to visit Papyrus he was half way in Snowdin forest when Sans appeared "Hey there Mettaton" he said.

"Oh, hello Sans" Mettaton replied slightly startled by Sans sudden appearance "Are you out on patrol?" he asked.

"You could say that. Actually I was looking for a dirty brother dater and look I found one" Sans said.

"What? Sans that's very rude. I'll have you know I clean myself daily" Mettaton said offended.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want you seeing my brother anymore. If you do your gonna have a bad time" Sans warned.

Mettaton was deeply shocked by this "Now just a moment Sans you can't stop us from seeing each other"

"Oh I think I can" Sans said as his left eye started to glow blue. He levitated Mettaton and asked "Do you want to have a bad time?"

Mettaton was scarred, how was Sans doing this?

"So like I said before Mettaton stay away from my brother" Sans said as a final warning before throwing Mettaton away like he was garbage.

When Mettaton landed he landed hard, hard enough to break some of his body. He couldn't be seen like this, he had to go back to Alphys' lab. Picking up his pieces he started the long walk back to Alphys. When he got to the lab he entered and called out to Alphys.

Alphys came out of the bathroom "Oh hey Mettaton" she greeted "Whoa what happened to you?" she asked when she saw the state he was in.

"Oh Alphys darling I have so much to tell you" Mettaton said "Please tell me you can fix this"

"Sure no problem. Get on the table and I'll fix you right up" Alphys said. She strapped Mettaton down and got her tools "So, uh, what happened?" she asked.

"Sans happened. He did this to me. He's the devil Alphys. He's got these strange powers. He warned me to stay away from his brother and then threw me across the forest. Can you believe it?" Mettaton explained.

Alphys hummed in thought and said "I'm not sure I can. I mean I've met Sans and as far as I can tell he's a bit lazy"

"Well he did do this. But if he thinks it will stop me from seeing his brother he has another coming. I will keep seeing him no matter what"

And he did for weeks he kept visiting, no matter what Sans did. Sometimes he and Papyrus got to date when Sans fell asleep. But other times Sans would stop them before, during or after the date. It got on Mettaton's nerves. He had tried to tell Papyrus but he just took it as a joke.

However it seemed that after a few months Sans got cleaver. He found out all the roots that Mettaton took and started to block him before he could get anywhere near their house. Because of this Mettaton wasn't able to see Papyrus for four weeks.

Which brings us to the present moment.

*END FLASHBACK*

He managed to reach Alphys lab and began to make a plan. As Mettaton recharged his batteries he decided to end this once and for all. Tomorrow he was going to fight Sans for his right to see Papyrus.

The next day Mettaton walked through Snowdin forest out in the open, knowing that Sans would show up.

"Gee you sure are persistent" Sans said stepping out from the trees.

"Well, well think of the devil and he will show" Mettaton smirked.

"Aw you were thinking about me, that's nice" Sans mocked.

"Yes well I think we should put these niceties behind us and got on with it" Mettaton said.

"Fine by me" Sans replied.

When Mettaton saw Sans eye glowing he held up his hand and said "Wait! Sans we've been doing the same old song dance for ages now, I quite frankly I'm tired of it"

"So, you're giving up?" Sans asked

"Oh far from it. I want to challenge you to fight, a fair fight. One-on-one for the right to see your brother. If I win you leave us alone and if you win I will stay away" Mettaton proposed his idea to Sans and waited for a response.

Sans thought about it and simply said "Sure"

"Great. But not here, were too close to Snowdin, we might cause a scene. Let's move to a more secluded area" Mettaton said.

Sans knew he a good point "Alright, I know a place" he shrugged

Mettaton grinned and followed Sans. When they came to the place Sans talked about Mettaton agreed that this was perfect. He stood at one end and Sans stood at another.

"Before we start I want to tell you a few rules" Mettaton said.

Sans rolled his eyes and said "Rules are boring, but alright"

"Rule one no cheating of any kind, if you do you will Automatically lose. Rule two the fight is over when your opponent is knocked out or unable to move. Are you ok with these rules?" Mettaton explained.

"Yeah, they sound fine" Sans agreed shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, then let's begin" Mettaton said and charged at Sans. He used a leg sweep, side chop and several punches but Sans managed to dodge them all.

Sans dodged Mettaton's attacks easily enough and used his powers. He picked up Mettaton and threw him into a rock cracking it.

 _'Damn brat'_ Mettaton thought. He picked himself up and attacked again. He charged using punches and kicks but each time he missed. He could feel his anger rising with every failed hit making him punch harder.

Sans could predict and dodge every move Mettaton was going make. His eye glowed blue and threw a barrage of bones. Most of the bones hit their marks creating dents and chips in Mettaton's armour.

Mettaton stepped back a few feet and tried to regain his senses. He could feel parts of his body beginning to break but he was not going to give up. Charging again he was not ready for Sans next attack.

Sans was bored with this fight decided to end it. He summoned one of his Gasters and fired.

Mettaton was shocked when sort of floating monster head appeared and even more shocked when it fired some sort of laser beam at him. He wasn't able to dodge and the full force of the beam ripped both of his legs to shreds. He fell face first into the snow in shock.

Sans looked at the broken robot and shrugged his shoulders. This fight was over Sans decided and started to walk away. Suddenly he heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He turned around and dodged Mettaton's two metal arms. They withdrew and returned to Mettaton.

"Don't turn you back on me. Just because I've lost my legs doesn't mean I can't fight" Mettaton said. Using his right arm to keep himself upright he extended his left arm towards Sans and continued his assault.

Sans dodged again. He knew Mettaton's attacks had become slower and easier to dodge and fighting any further was just pointless. He grabbed onto Mettaton's arm and broke it off using a bone attack. This time Mettaton was done.

Mettaton was in anguish, how could this fat little shit have defeated him so easily? He didn't even land a single punch. How? Oily tears began to leak from his eyes "Why?" he whispered "WHY CAN'T I SEE YOUR BROTHER?" he shouted towards Sans.

"..." Sans didn't even look at him he just said "Because I want to protect him, from people like you. People that don't deserve him" and started to walk away again.

Mettaton was in shock. He scrunched up his face in anger and screamed "I WON'T GIVE UP! I'LL JUST KEEP COMING BACK!"

Sans stopped in his tracks and turned to Mettaton. He lifted up what was left of Mettaton's body by his neck.

Mettaton scratched and tried to grab onto the invisible force that was holding onto him but it was no use.

Sans summoned a bone with a sharpened end and aimed it at Mettaton's heart container.

Mettaton didn't dare move. One wrong move would and that bone would pierce his core and if that happened his body would shut down.

"You lost Mettaton. Stay away from my brother or else" Sans warned and pressed the sharpened bone closer to Mettaton's heart.

Mettaton felt the point of the bone touch the protective screen around his core and cringed. If he told Sans he would stay away from Papyrus then he would live but...he would never see Papyrus again. That was worse than dying.

"Sans I..." Mettaton bite his lips and prepared himself "I will NEVER stay away" Mettaton said

Sans had heard and decided to end it.

Mettaton felt the bone crack his protective screen he closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

"SANS STOP!"

The sudden shout made Sans drop Mettaton and look behind him. It was Alphys.

"Oh no Mettaton" she said and rushed to his side "Mettaton are you ok?" she asked.

"I've been better Alphys darling" Mettaton replied.

Alphys turned to Sans and glared at him "Why are you doing this Sans?" she asked angrily.

"I'm protecting my brother from this creep" Sans replied.

"Protecting? Are you sure you're not just being over protective? Did you ever ask Papyrus what he wanted?" she asked.

"...No...but" Sans started but Alphys interrupted him.

"No you didn't. Did you even consider his feelings instead of just your own?"Alphys said.

"..." no he didn't but...

"Maybe your brother wanted to be with Mettaton and you were just being selfish"

"..."

"I think you should leave" Alphys said.

Sans did as she said and left. He went back home and sat down on the sofa. He thought about what Alphys said until he fell asleep.

Alphys managed picked up all the pieces of Mettaton's body and took them bock to her lab. She temporarily shut Mettaton down and started to put him back together.

 **Six weeks later.**

Sans walked home from Grillby's with a couple of burgers for him and Papyrus. Sans had noticed a change in Papyrus. He had not been as energetic as usual. Sans brushed it off as exhaustion from all of Undyne's training. He entered his home and shouted for his brother. When he received no answer he went into his brothers bedroom.

He opened the door and found Papyrus curled up on his bed "Papyrus? I, uh, brought you something from Grillby's" he said. Papyrus didn't move.

Sans moved closer to his brother and sat on the edge of the bed "Papyrus are you ok?" he asked.

Papyrus sighed and replied "I miss Mettaton"

Sans was surprised or maybe he shouldn't have been. Mettaton hadn't been back since their fight nor had he talked to Papyrus "Maybe you're better off without him bro" Sans said.

"But I don't want to be without him" Papyrus said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Sans asked expecting the worse answer.

"Because I love him Sans" Papyrus said.

 _'Oh god no'_ Sans thought "We-Well, I, uh mean um" Sans did not know what to say "Listen Papyrus I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll just leave your burger here, alright" he said and left.

Sans sighed as he made his way to Dr Alphys' lab. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He entered the lab and said "Knock, knock Alphys you here?"

Alphys came out of the bathroom and gave Sans a dirty look "Well, well if it isn't the dirty robot destroyer. Haven't you done enough damage?" she said.

Seeing and hearing someone as shy and timid as Alphys talk to him like that made him feel guilty "Um, I here to see Mettaton, is he here?" Sans asked.

"W-What!? You are not destroying him again, leave!" Alphys demanded.

"I'm not here to destroy him again. I'm here to apologise" Sans said.

"Apologise? Really?"

"Yeah. Papyrus has been depressed about Mettaton not coming back. I don't want him to be sad anymore so I thought that maybe if I apologised to Mettaton he would visit Papyrus again" Sans explained.

Alphys looked at him sceptically and said "You really are sorry, aren't you? But I'm afraid your too late Sans. I'm sorry to tell you but Mettaton shut himself down after I repaired him"

"He what? Can't you turn him back on?" Sans asked.

"I can but he just keeps shutting himself down again. But maybe if I turn him back on and you explain yourself maybe he might not shut himself down again. Follow me please"

Sans followed Alphys until he saw the shut down body of Mettaton. He was lying on a lab table lifeless.

"You know Sans I understand why you attacked Mettaton" Alphys said.

"You do?"

"You wanted to protect your brother right?"

"Yeah"

"You know Sans you were following Papyrus and Mettaton around on their dates but you weren't really watching them were you?" Alphys said.

"Hunh? What do you mean?" Sans asked confused.

"I was watching you Sans and them through my cameras and even I saw something you missed. You were watching them out of angry and you missed how happy they made each other" Alphys explained while she started up Mettaton's power core "You missed how they laughed together, smiled together, held hands together and just made each other happy"

Sans remembered how much fun and laughter Papyrus and Mettaton shared. How could he have missed it before?

"There now I just have to flip the switch" Alphys said. She flipped the switch and Mettaton started to move.

"Alphys? Why am I on?" Mettaton said.

"You have a visitor" Alphys told him.

Mettaton sat up and looked at Sans "Oh it's you. If you're here to finish me off please be quick about it"

"What! No that's not why I'm here. I am here to apologise" Sans said.

"Apologise?" Mettaton said confused.

"Yeah. Every since you stopped seeing my brother he's done nothing but be sad and well I don't want him to be sad anymore and if that means letting you and him be together then I guess I can accept that" Sans explained.

"Do you really mean that sans?" Mettaton asked.

"Yes. So will you see my brother again?" Sans asked.

"...No" Mettaton replied crossing his arms.

"W-What? Why not?" Sans asked shocked.

"Because I want you to bring your brother here and tell him what you did"

"But-but"

"No buts Sans. You're the one who made your brother upset and now you must take responsibility" Mettaton explained.

Sans sighed he knew Mettaton was right "Alright I bring Papyrus" he said and left.

He went back to his home and went into Papyrus' room. Papyrus had not moved or eaten his burger as Sans expected. There was no use hiding the truth anymore "Hey Papyrus I know where Mettaton is and he wants to see you" he said.

Papyrus sat up and looked at his brother "Really? Where is he?" he asked.

"He's at Alphys' lab. Let's go, the three of us need to talk" getting Papyrus to the lab was no problem. He was practically racing to get there.

When Papyrus saw Mettaton he rushed to him and enveloped him into a big hug "Mettaton my sexy robot"

"Oh Papyrus. I've missed you" Mettaton said hugging Papyrus back.

"Mettaton why did you disappear so suddenly?" Papyrus asked.

"Sans has the answer to that question" Mettaton replied.

Papyrus looked at Sans confused and asked "Sans what's going on?"

Sans braced himself for any backlash and told Papyrus everything. After his explanation Sans looked at the hurt expression on his brothers face and cringed.

"S-Sans how could you?" Papyrus asked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Papyrus, I really am and I've learned my lesson. If you and Mettaton want to be together you can I won't interfere anymore I promise" Sans said.

"Mettaton and I are going to be together. So please Sans don't interfere anymore" Papyrus said.

"...Alright" Sans said defeated.

 **Two weeks later.**

Mettaton and Papyrus were in Snowdin forest sitting on blanket enjoying each other's company. They had forgiven Sans as neither of them could stay mad at him. Both of them kissed and shared their love for each other as they cuddled closer.

Sans for his part promised not to get in their way but he never promised to stop spying on them.


End file.
